


奎八10

by tongletong



Category: tong le tong
Genre: M/M, 奎八 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongletong/pseuds/tongletong
Kudos: 1





	奎八10

隔墙花  
颜色尤难近，馨香不易通。朱门金锁隔，空使怨春风。

我的隔墙花，未开已枯死

徐明浩拿开遮住眼睛的手臂，眼前的男人用他带有虎牙的牙齿轻咬着自己的锁骨，手掌心的茧摩挲着敏感的皮肤，被打开的双腿紧紧缠在男人的腰腹，最亲密的部位融为一体，徐明浩剧烈喘息，好似快要窒息！  
[不够，还不够！要更用力啊，珉奎！]  
[不够吗？想要更多吗？明浩！叫我的名字就给你！]  
[珉奎，珉奎，想要珉奎！]  
“珉奎啊，哈啊...”徐明浩可悲的又做了这样的梦，这具身体似乎越来越敏感了，光是听到金珉奎的名字就会浑身像蚂蚁爬一样，痒到刺骨，就像现在，明明已经发泄出来了，后面那个羞耻的地方却更加空虚，无奈的走进浴室洗掉这一身的污秽，似乎也想将自己对金珉奎的喜欢一并洗刷干净，那个不属于自己的人啊！

金珉奎是徐明浩的好朋友文俊辉的男朋友，也是徐明浩喜欢的人！  
徐明浩喜欢看画展，碰巧遇到一次门票售罄的画展，在展厅前的金珉奎似乎被朋友放了鸽子，正欲离开时听到徐明浩在票窗前焦急的询问着，手上的两张票突然间有了重量，金珉奎将门票赠予徐明浩，徐明浩却只拿了一张，两个陌生人就这样一起逛了一下午的画展，临别前吃了饭喝了酒留下了联系方式，徐明浩暗自欢喜，好像...开始想念那个人了！

再次见到的时候是在文俊辉的生日聚会，以文俊辉男朋友和好朋友的身份！  
徐明浩很快就接受了让他有点刺痛的现实，文俊辉的男朋友金珉奎。虽然知道不应该，看向金珉奎的视线却始终无法移开，真的...已经喜欢到这个地步了吗？  
似乎感受到了些许炙热的视线，金珉奎回过头就看见徐明浩盯着自己出神，毫不掩饰的痴迷，真是个可爱的宝贝啊！

流水桃花，暮雨朝云，干柴烈火，偷欢成瘾！  
偷情上瘾啊，抗拒不了的背德快感，每一次想要结束，却像毒瘾般痕痒难耐，好似只有彼此相拥在一起才会安逸欢欣，离不开金珉奎了吧！  
一切的一切都欢愉至极，就连脖颈处的碎发也跟着起舞，为什么身体的每一个部分都在叫嚣着喜欢这个男人啊！  
物我皆忘，只有眼前的这个男人！  
“啊哈...轻点...珉奎...珉奎...要坏掉了....”  
“坏掉了就不要了吗？明浩...撒谎是要受到惩罚的...那个时候才会真的坏掉啊...”  
“唔...想要...想要珉奎....弄坏我...弄坏明浩吧！”  
“怎么舍得弄坏你？”嘴上说着怜惜的话，下身却一次又一次更加深入的撞击着！  
“嗯啊....好深...珉奎的....在最深处....啊啊....要疯了！为什么....为什么会这么舒服！”被喜欢的男人顶弄着，直到身体的最深处，就好似要融为一体般，分不开亦不想分开。  
“呃...宝贝...你可真是个宝贝...！第一次见到你的时候就在想，这样的极品宝贝在床上会有多销魂呢？没想到被我找到答案了！真的....销魂至极了....宝贝喜欢听这种话吗？下面一缩一缩的更紧了....！”金珉奎故意说出下流的话让身下的人害羞，看见他的全身都变成了粉红色，金珉奎控制不住的狠狠撞击着。  
喜欢吗？喜欢啊！喜欢的不行，不管是金珉奎的触碰还是喘息又或者是他兴奋时分说出的那些羞耻的话，每一个地方都让徐明浩喜欢的不行啊！  
“哈啊...珉奎...再多爱我一点...更多...啊啊...”指尖用力划过的每一寸肌肤都是更爱这个男人的证明，像是故意想要宣告主权，却又小心翼翼的试探着，连心也跟着纠结起来！  
“呼...宝贝今天...呃啊...特别热情呢...”  
“嗯啊...因为...啊啊...喜欢...太喜欢了...”  
太喜欢了！  
每当金珉奎啃咬着脖颈的时候就想抱紧他，近乎病态的爱着他！  
想让他咬破自己的动脉，让血融化在他的身体里！  
合为一体，不再分开！  
“我也喜欢...宝贝！你让我着迷…”温柔的说着情话，下身却更加用力的顶弄起来。  
“哼啊...不行了...不要了...会坏掉了...哈啊...珉奎...珉奎抱我...”熟悉又陌生的快感席卷而来，只能不停磨蹭讨好般的寻求眼前的人安慰！  
“不会坏的宝贝...我们明浩...要高潮了吧...明浩高潮的时候全身都会变成粉红色...就像现在这样...”男人的恶趣味就是喜欢用语言刺激着身下的人。  
“唔唔...不要说...不要...”  
“好好好...不说不说...那就好好干我们宝贝...罚宝贝夹射我...好不好？”  
“啊啊...要去了...嗯啊...好爽...珉奎...老公...哈啊...”  
“好宝贝...老公也射给你了...继续夹...再夹紧一点...老公射了...额啊...射给宝贝了...”  
“呜...”被内射的感触刺激的人又一抖一抖的，略带哭腔的声音也不自觉的发了出来！  
“我们宝贝吃下去好多...”清理的时候看见徐明浩的小穴不断流出自己刚射进去的东西，金珉奎说不出的满足！故意说出来想让徐明浩害羞！  
“都是你...你还好意思说...唔...好累！”安心的把身体交给金珉奎！徐明浩一边嘀咕着一边睡着了！  
“傻宝贝...竟然就这样丢下老公睡着了...明天起来一定要好好惩罚你...”清理完两人的身体，金珉奎抱紧怀中人，看着徐明浩无所顾忌的睡颜，金珉奎忍住不轻吻着徐明浩的眼睛，脸颊，嘴唇！

这个小傻子以为自己不爱他，毫无保留的对自己付出一切，以为自己只是把他当成炮友，每次上床的时候一边委屈巴巴的看着自己一边装作熟练的取悦自己，都是自己爱入骨髓的样子！  
该怎么跟他解释自己帮文俊辉的事呢？这个傻子都不知道自己的好朋友文俊辉跟全圆佑的事吧！  
也一定不知道...一开始，就是他！  
“金珉奎的第一眼，从来都是你！晚安，我的宝贝！”终究还是怀中抱着人太过美好，让人不自觉地想进入有他的梦境里！  
怀中的人似乎是听到了那些本该属于秘密的自言自语，带着笑意蹭了蹭男人的颈窝继续酣睡了！  
到底还是相爱的两个人啊！不管怎么兜兜转转也还是会在一起！

金珉奎在冬天遇到徐明浩 他看着徐明浩带着雾气一步一步朝他走来 他就知道 他们要属于彼此！  
“他好似一朵雪中梅  
让我跌撞前行 也要带走他！”

徐明浩在冬天遇到金珉奎 他有无数个理由告诉自己不要沦陷 却没有一个理由让他不去爱上金珉奎！  
“月亮是我抛的硬币  
两面都是遇见你！”


End file.
